


Demonstration

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Scandal In Belgravia, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know.</p><p>(spoilers for A Scandal in Belgravia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Maverick. Spoilers for "A Scandal in Belgravia"

They were wrong, that trio of The Brother, The Woman and The Enemy, who think he’s never _had_ anyone, to borrow the specific phrasing.

They believe that between them and their surveillance and intelligence they would know.

They don’t.

John’s hands curve around the top of the headboard, the slick skin sliding over the polished wood. Sherlock turns his head, glimpses from his peripheral vision the stark contrast between the dark wood and John’s pale skin (the tan of Afghanistan has faded, even if the memories have not). Dark and light with no grey in-between. Unlike what is between John and himself, whatever this yet-to-be-defined thing is that does not fit within the order of Sherlock’s world, the unspoken that could prove to be the answer if it was ever uttered. But he could no easier cease this than he could cease to breathe or to think.

He wraps a hand around John’s hip, urging him closer as he pushes himself deeper, so their chests are touching and Sherlock is willingly trapped between the sturdy frame of his headboard against his back and John pressed to his front. The small gasp that escapes John’s lips is the sign Sherlock was looking for and he leans forward, kissing and biting along John’s collarbone.

The others, for all they can’t see, know this much, and if John didn’t before, Sherlock will have to continue to show him.

They belong to no one else.


End file.
